A Very Belated Ryley Week
by Ember411
Summary: I've read a couple of Ryley Week stories and I had some idea come to mind. So hopefully you all will like them!
1. Dream Duet

**I know Ryley week was many, many, many good moons ago! But I've recently read _You Can Keep Borrowing My Heart: Ryley Week! _and as well as Jennoist-OTP stories for Ryley week. But I've had a few ideas come in as I read them.**

**Hopefully they're good and you like them (review and share the story too!). P.S be sure to read the bottom for fun! C:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Dream Duet**_

Ryder jogged down the hallway, nearly pushing half the students down with his arms flying all over the place and losing his breathe. "God damn hallways!" He muttered as he ran down the hall. He was running late to Glee club and Mr. Schue said to them yesterday that he needed everyone to come to the club dressed as 1980's Icons for a number he had. Ryder, donned in the same clothes as Judd Nelson wore in _The Breakfast Club, _barged into class...finding nobody else dressed up._  
_

"Huh?" Ryder asked.

"Didn't you get Finn's momo or are you to stupid to read a simple message?" Kitty sneered.

"He said Mr. Schue was out and he had a different lesson plan in mind, with permission from Schue." Tina explained.

"So I dressed for nothing?"

"Is that suppose to be Bender? We had to dress like music Icons." Artie said.

"Well I uh, I uh..." Ryder blushed. "I'm heading out to change. I'll be back."

Ryder ran down the hallway to change back into his clothes, when he bumped into Marley. Marley, donned in a simple black dress with skinny straps and gold jewelry hanging off her wrist, ears and neck, fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry, Marley." Ryder helped her up. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine. I was on my way to Glee practice." Marley said. Ryder studied her up and down and realized she was suppose to be Madonna's _Like A Prayer_ Madonna. The gold cross necklace, the dress, shoes, long curly hair

"Things got changed, we're not doing that number." Ryder told her. "I guess Finn sent a message, but I didn't get it."

"Oh." Marley blushed. "But, this is all I have...I gave my clothes to my Mom to bring home. And I was looking forward to today's lesson, whatever it originally was."

Ryder nodded, then his phone rang and received a message from Sam. "Duets." He said. "The lesson was duets." Ryder then grinned. "Let's go over to the mall and walk around, skip class since you don't have a change of clothes and, well, I kinda like this new look I have."

Marley laughed. "I prefer those terrible army pants that match nothing, to the John Bender look any day."

"I and my pants are offended." Ryder laughed as he took out the the sunglasses from his jeans jacket pocket and put them on. "Let's go, m'lady!"

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

At the mall Ryder and Marley held hands as they walked from store to store looking around at the different places that sold different things. They noticed the looks they got a while Marley was uncomfortable, Ryder enjoyed it. He tugged Marley's hand into one store with different costumes and pulled on a big brown cow boy hat.

"Hey! I'm Sheriff Woody! Reach for the sky!" Ryder yelled as he ran around the store. Marley kept giggling as he continued to jump around and say different quotes from the movie. "Care to join?"

"I'm more Cinderella than Toy Story." Marley laughed.

After an hour of dressing up in clothes the duo left the store and headed over to the music store. Marley was becoming less uncomfortable now that Ryder was with her. Inside of the store Ryder went over to some Gavid DeGraw CD's on a stand whilst Marley walked over to the woman's music stand and studied through a few of them. She strolled down a few more music stands before reaching _**Greatest Duets**_and began digging through the different CD's.

"Hey Marley, I found Chaz Bono's parents greatest song over here!" Ryder yelled out as he put the CD on a track player. Marley automatically knew the tune of the song and the words to it. She wasn't a big fan of Sonny and Cher music, but she did like this song. _"They say we're young and we don't know We won't find out until we grow," _She sang.

Ryder came up behind her, snacking his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder as he sang the next part. _"Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me and baby I got you. Babe._

Marley spun around and faced Ryder, together singing, "I got you babe. I got you babe!"

Ryder and Marley positioned themselves into a waltz structure. Marley sang, _"They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, our money's all been spend."_

_"I guess that's so, we don't have a pot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got." _Ryder began to move her in and around the store, dancing to the music.

_"Babe. I've got you babe. I've got you babe."_

"You'd think Sonny and Cher be singing that at some rock concert back in 1985?" Marley laughed. "Dressed as Bender and Madonna?"

"Bender's the better badass of them all." Ryder chuckled.

* * *

**Yey so Day 1. Honestly I wish these ideas came sooner back during Ryley Week, I just had no ideas back then!**

**So I've decided to start giving hints for the next chapter. Now those who have already done Ryley Week, than you know which day is next. For those who don't you can either look it up or wait; but my hints will give little idea of what the subject will would.**

**Ryley Day 2 Hint: Ducky.**


	2. Kid Ryley

**Sorry this is so very long! But it's good I swear.**

* * *

_**Kid Ryley**_

Five year old Ryder jumped up and down his front porch. Yesterday he had gone to his best friends house after wanting too the entire school year and now they had the chance to play all summer without any of the other kids to bother them and tease them for being friends. But now they had all the time to play almost every day for the rest of the summer. His best friends house wasn't very big. It looked like a shoe box with a bathroom and two bedrooms on the first floor.

His best friend was going to sleepover tonight and tomorrow night. Maybe a third if her Mommy said it was okay. Only Marley had to sleep in his older sisters bedrooms, which was fine with him since he would still see her in the morning.

"Mommy! When is she coming!?" Ryder called for his mommy. "Mommy? Mommy!"

Mrs. Lynn came outside in her blue nightgown and pink robe, her eye covering mask lifted right above her eyebrow. "Ryder, it's four in the morning. She won't be over here until nine, honey."

"But mommy! She's my bestest friend!" Ryder whined. "She has to come over, right now!"

"While your in your Batman jammies?" Mrs. Lynn laughed. Ryder looked down and saw himself in his PJ's still. "She'll be over here later. Now go back to bed and I'll wake you up around seven. That'll give you time to eat and get ready for your play date."

Ryder sighed as he took his Mommy's hand and was led back inside of the house and back to his room. Ryder pretended to sleep until he was sure his Mommy was gone and then proceeded to sit up and sneak downstairs to watch TV.

Hours later after breakfast and watching TV for a while Ryder was sitting on the couch in the AC room when the doorbell rang. "I got it, Mommy!" Ryder yelled as he ran to the front door in the other room. Ryder turned the doorknob and opened it, finding his best friend standing there. "Hi Marley!"

"Hi Ryder!" Marley greeted. Marley had on a pink dress with her long brown hair tied in a braid and her sneakers. She turned around to a car and waved, "Bye Mommy!"

"Your Mommy dropped you off? I thought your Daddy was going too." Ryder commented.

"Daddy had to go out early this morning. He left a note for Mommy this morning on the counter." Marley said.

"What'd it say!?" Ryder got excited. "I like notes! Mommy writes me a note for lunch every day of the year!"

"I know," Marley giggled. Ryder then noticed that Marley stopped and had a frown on her face, then she picked it back up with a grin. "We switch lunches everyday. Daddy always made me a note for the lunch Mommy made me. And the note said something like ' I can't do this.' So that must of meant that he couldn't drop me off. Mommy was said at first but then she said we'd could go on without Daddy."

"Wow your smart! Your smarter than most other five year old kids in our class!"

"Thank you." Marley smiled. "Daddy told me last night that tomorrow night, which is tonight, that we could go get ice cream."

"Lucky!" Ryder yelled in smiles. "Maybe your Daddy will pick you up." Ryder smiled.

"I hope so." Marley said. "Ryder i have to go potty."

"Come on it!"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Marley walked inside and saw how big Ryder's house was. Five times bigger than her home. "Wow Ryder, your house is bigger than mine! Are you rich?"

"I don't think so?" Ryder questioned. "Follow me!"

Marley followed him further into the house and looked on all the walls. Ryder's family had a picture on every wall of them in their matching clothes. She saw his entire family in a photo near the end of the hallway. It was a picture of Ryder, his Mommy, his Daddy, his three older sisters; Susan, Karen and Jessica (Ryder had said Susan and Karen were both 16 and Jessica was eleven) and his Mommy was holding his baby brother Brandon. The family was dressed nice in their nice clothes.

"Where's Brandon?" Marley asked.

"Sleeping still. That's all he does. Sleep, eats and poops in his diapers." Ryder said. Marley began to laughed when he finished that. "What? He's true."

"Nothing... I didn't know Brandon was a poopyhead!"

"Hey!" Ryder turned and faced Marley. "Brandon is not a poopyhead!"

Marley frowned. "I'm sorry."

Ryder grinned. "Karen is a poopyhead!"

They both laughed.

"Here's the bathroom. I'll go find us snacks in the kitchen!" Ryder smiled.

In the kitchen Ryder pulled out a box of crackers. Ritz, as they were Marley's favorites, and went to the fridge to get cheese and apple juice boxes. He turned around and saw his two older sisters walk into the room. Susan and Karen grabbed the plate of crackers and start leaving.

"Those are my crackers!" Ryder yelled as he ran over. "My crackers! Those are for Marley and me!"

"Oh, for you and your little girlfriend?" Karen teased him. "Susie, Ryder has a girlfriend!"

"Aww, my baby brother has a girlfriend!"

"Stop it!" Ryder yelled.

But they didn't stop. "Ryder and Marley sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then they come with the baby carriage!"

"Stop it!" Ryder yelled. "Marley is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. Here's the crackers." Susan handed him the plate back. "It's hot out. If Marley has her swim suite, you should go swimming."

His sisters left. Ryder finished making the food then went to the bathroom to find Marley.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Marley was still in the bathroom, but was crying over the sink. The knock scared her and she turned the faucet off. Marley wiped her face with her hands then went to the bathroom door. Ryder stood there with a grin. "Hi..were you crying?"

"I bit my tongue." Marley lied. "It hurted rally bad, but I'm okay now." She said as she picked up her play bag. "What's for a snack?"

"Cheese and crackers! And then we can go swimming after lunch!"

"Mommy says we have to wait a while before we swim." Marley told him.

Ryder paused for a moment, then grinned. "I'll ask Mommy to make us lunch! That way we can go swimming now and eat later."

"Okay." Marley smiled. "I love PB and J sandwiches."

"I'll ask Mommy while you change!" Ryder said. He then ran from the hallway and upstairs to his Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. His Mommy was finishing brushing her hair at her vanity stand. "Mommy!"

"Yes Ryder?" Mrs. Lynn turned around to face her son.

"Can you make Marley and I PB and J's for lunch a while? Marley and I are going to go swimming."

"Is Daddy in the yard?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make sure he's out there with you kids. And I'll make the lunch for you and your girlfriend. "

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ryder whined in annoyance as he went down the hall to put his trunks on.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Cannonball!" Ryder yelled as he jumped into the pool. Marley and him couldn't go too far in the deep end, but far enough so that their feet was barley touching. Ryder had these long noodle shape floats as well as _ducky_ floats to grab and float with too. "Let's race Marley."

"No, I don't want to swim." Marley said. "When's lunch?"

"I don't know!" Ryder said.

"I want my lunch! Now!" Marley yelled.

"Someone's a cranky-panky." Ryder commented. "Come on Marley, let's make a whirl pool!"

"No!" Marley yelled, stomping her foot. "I wanna go home!"

"Why?" Ryder asked her.

"I wanna go home!" Marley cried again. "I wanna go home to my Mommy!"

"But why?" Ryder didn't understand why his best friend wanted to leave now. She just arrived a while ago. "Do you wanna play something else?"

By now Marley was close to tears. "I just wanna go home!"

Ryder swam over and got out of the pool. "Marley...please don't go. I don't want you to go. Why do you wanna go home?"

"I'm not telling you! Your not my friend!" Marley cried. "You said it yourself! You don't wanna be friends with me!"

"Marley your my best friend!" Ryder exclaimed in shock. "Your my best friend."

"No! You said it yourself! I'm not your girl friend. We're not friends, fine!" Marley yelled. "You've been saying it all morning and I just ignored it. Now we're not friends anymore, Ryder!" She had tears down her face. "You don't wanna be my friend, and Daddy doesn't want to be friends with Mommy or me either!"

Ryder stood there confused. "Your Daddy doesn't want to be friends with you or your Mommy?"

"No!" Marley cried. "Mommy said that Daddy doesn't want to be our friend anymore and that Daddy wasn't going to come back! I want my Daddy to come home! That's why I'm sleepover here for a few nights so that Mommy and figure things out since Daddy left."

Ryder felt terrible for his best friend. She was still his best friend, whether she said it or not, and he wanted to make her happy. "You can have my Daddy. Karen can have your Daddy."

"I want my own Daddy!" Marley cried. "I'll be the only kid in school without a Daddy."

"I think those two kids at school have a Dad that left them...Jake and his older brother...and I think that older kid in fifth grade, with Jake's brother, also had no Daddy growing up."

Marley stopped crying. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know that reading buddy program we have? The fifth grade kids read to us? That Finn Hudson guy is mine and he said his Daddy wasn't around either. And Jake told me his Daddy wasn't around for him and his brother and sister either."

"So...I'm not alone?" Marley gave a hopeful grin.

"Nope. And your my best friend...my sisters just meant a girl who kisses a lot on the lips to their special guy. At least that what Jessica told me."

Marley smiled. She wasn't the only kid in school with no Daddy now, and Ryder was her best friend. "Okay, we're friends again."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A few nights later after dinner while waiting for her Mommy to pick her up, Ryder and Marley watched her favorite Disney movie; Sleeping Beauty. For the past few days, to make her feel better, Ryder did everything Marley wanted to do. He didn't mind it though.

"I love this movie!" Marley smiled.

"I like when Phillip slays the dragon head!" Ryder said.

"Oh, my favorite part is coming up!" Marley grinned as she jumped in her seat. "He's going to wake her up."

"Ew! Kissing!" Ryder made a disgusting face.

Marley turned to face him. She poked his shoulder and when he turned to face her, she leaned in and kissed his lips. She giggled when she pulled out and returned to the movie in time to watch the kiss.

"Ew!" Ryder yelled.

"Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Marley giggled.

* * *

**Aww do did you see what I did here? Ducky! and also making Marley's father absent (sadness).**

**Thank you, KlaineForeverLover07 for the review.  
**

**Day 3 Hint: Art.**


	3. TV Movie AU

**Hey friends. So today is TV Movie AU. So I based this off a movie I saw a few years ago, that I discovered through one of my favorite actors ((Ralph Macchio.)) called _Forever Together._ It's a very interesting movie and the ending parts with Ralph's character and the old lady always makes me cry!**

**But totally changed a lot of it because I didn't want to copy the exact ending, but I did something close to it.**

**Special Appearance:** Finn (because for some reason, I could only see him when writing this.)

* * *

_**TV Movie A.U**_

Finn and Ryder sat down near Finn's father's graves stone. Finn was kicking dirty while Ryder was playing the saxophone and leaning against the oak tree.

"So you think this Rachel girl is the one?" Ryder asked.

"I know, I guess." Finn replied. "I have to go home and help take care of Nana. I might just end up skipping the dance."

"Kid, I have taught you nothing? For the past two weeks I've been helping you with the saxophone and playing it and getting the confidence to talk to Rachel. Now your going to blow it all away?"

"I don't know!"

"Listen, I've been around for a couple of years, just waiting for my girl for a long time, and I still remember sweeping my girl off my feet. Back then during the late 20's when the bars were out of order and all them short bob girls were flapping."

"Your girl was a flapper?"

"No, she didn't like those flapping dresses. And she almost got a short cut like the rest of the girls in her family, but I told her to not cut them long brown locks."

"So?"

"Kid just play this," Ryder tossed him the saxophone, "play that song and win her heart."

"Fine." Finn said."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

At home Finn arrived putting his schoolbag down near the door. His mom was still out working and probably wouldn't be back until after midnight.

"Nana!" Finn called out. "Nana!"

"Upstairs!" An older woman's voice called out.

Finn jogged up the stairs and got to the older woman's room, where she laid on her bed and knitted. "Finny, how school?" The white hair and blue eye woman asked.

"Alright." Finn said.

"You go to dance, no?" She asked.

"I have to take care of you, Nana."

"No! You go to dance and have fun with Rachel," His Nana smiled.

"Nana Marley!" Finn laughed. "That's crazy."

"You, Finny, seventeen years old. You go to dance now." Marley said. "I remember dance back years ago. Best night of my life, I almost got married too."

"Too grandpa Puck?"

"No no, not him. Another fellow. He write his name in my dance book and we dance all night. Music was an _art_ he had. He had talent and I would sing along to his songs and we'd make up songs all the time. We go somewhere and be together all night until in the morning."

"Oh god Nana! Did you make Mom?"

"What? No, your Aunt Rudy. She was born in 1929, silly boy. I was only sixteen. Your Mama comes when I was in mid forties back in 1958. Your Mama had you at 24, do the math!" Marley laughed. "No, but the man and I We were going to leave to New York and get married that night, but he had once last music show to perform in Chicago. We made plans to meet in New York at some hotel he stayed in during his times in New York, but he never showed up."

"What happened?"

"He never showed. Train accident, goes off track and nobody made it." Marley said in a frown face. But she grinned and said, "Go, go to dance."

"But—"

"Go to dance, I'll be fine." Marley said.

"Fine," Finn kissed her head. "I'll be home around nine."

"Ok." Marley grinned as her grandson left to get ready to leave. She opened her desk drawer and took out the only photo of her love. His handsome face, his beautiful eyes and that lively smile he had on his face. She traced her fingers along his face and sighed. "I miss you everyday, Love, I happy we had one baby together. Rudy looks so much like you. Even today."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

After the dance, Finn ran home and met up with his Nana. Marley was dressed in a white dress with a long gray sweater and flats. She asked Finn if he could join her for a walk. "Not feeling good, I need walk."

"Sure." Finn said.

A while down the block Marley asked Finn how the dance was. "It was fun, Nana! Rachel and I are going out."

"That good. I like Rachel a lot, she nice girl." Marley grinned. "Can we walk in cemetery to visit Grandpa? I wanna see him."

"Sure," Finn said as they crossed the street holding hands. Finn noticed it was the same cemetery that Ryder stayed in a lot. He'd hoped Ryder wouldn't scare Marley.

A few grave stones down Finn and Marley stopped at a spot. While Marley grinned down at her husband of over many years, Ryder stood there kicking the dirt. Both of their ears pricked up when the sound of music began playing. Finn knew who it was and remembered the song. The song was the special song Ryder played for his girlfriend. Rose's Tunes. as Ryder called it. Finn noticed Nana Marley was grinning and began walking towards the sound of the song.

"Nana? Nana Marley?" Finn called out, following her.

Down the path Finn and Marley followed the saxophone song. Near the end of a path they both stopped when they saw Ryder, leaning against his own grave stone playing with a saxophone in his hands. As he continued to play he barley noticed Marley or Finn standing there listening. Finn stood with a grin, but Marley was tapping her feet and grinning with her hands clasped together.

Towards the end of the song Ryder turned around and saw Finn...and Marley. He stopped playing and just looked at her with a huge grin on his face. "Marley!" He cheered.

"Ryder!" She screamed in joy, feelings taking over here. "Ryder!"

"Marley!" Ryder grinned, running over. "Finn? What's happening?"

"Ryder, Finny is grandson!"

"Oh, Rudy's kid?"

"Oh no, different child I had, Carol son. You know Rudy?" She asked, happy tears in her eyes. "You...you knew about her?"

"Course I did. Been watching over you since then," Ryder winked. "Still look as beautiful as the night I met you."

"Oh no," Marley covered her cheeks with her hands. "I'm old, not as pretty as before."

"Nah, your still beautiful kid." Ryder grinned, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I've missed you."

"You not mad I find someone else?" She asked. "That's one thing that worried me. I wanted a family but you were always in my heart, I promise."

"Nah, I'm glad you met someone else. You wouldn't have another kid and that kid wouldn't of gotten me this kid," Ryder swung his arm around Finn. "Finn's officially my best friend and grandson now. Hey Marls, wanna dance?"

Marley nodded, taking his hand and together they began to slow dance. Swinging in slow circle and waltzing back and forth, in and out of arms, and swaying side to side.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

In a matter of seconds Finn saw his Nana changed to a younger-self. Her hair was golden brown again, her skin not filled with wrinkles. She looked sixteen again when she finished her dance. Ryder and Marley finished their pose as they stared deep into their eyes.

"Why did you stay behind and leave me? You should of gone to Heaven. I would of met you there, Ryder."

"Well I could of gone and I would of. But without you," Ryder smiled. "It's just not heaven."

Marley grinned, tears down her cheeks now.

"You ready?" He asked.

"One moment," Marley said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned back and walked over to Finn, who sat on Ryder's head stone. "Thank you Finny, for everything."

"Say 'Hi' to Dad for me Nana." Finn smiled.

Marley nodded. She gave a cheek kiss to find, held it for ten seconds, before head back and taking Ryder's hand and together they walked off to the bright light awaiting them.

* * *

**Aww did you like this? I love this movie as it always makes me cry when he says "without you, it just wouldn't be Heaven."**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers!**

**Day 4 Hint: **Blood.


	4. First Date

**Hey friends. So today is First Date night. Long one! So sorry about that, it's like almost 3,000 words! :O**

* * *

**Marley's dress: Bernie Dexter Year Abroad Dress (Season 5, Episode 10).**

* * *

_**First Date  
**_

_**First (Summer) Date.**_

Marley waited patiently on her front porch. Half hour late. He cancelled on her. "He cancelled on me, he would never be this late. Ryder doesn't want to go on a date with me."

_Your a fat piece of turkey. Of course he cancelled on you. You'd think he'd wanna take someone out to gain more weight?_

Marley shook her thoughts off as the sound of her phone went off. The particular song was the tone when Ryder called her. "Hello?" She picked up her phone.

_"Hey Marls. I'm so sorry I was running late. I had to work all night last night and I overslept and I literally just got out of the shower right now and just about to get clothes on then I'll jump in the car and swing over! I'm so sorry, I really am!"_

Marley giggled.

_"What's so funny? The fact that I said 'get clothes on.'? I have my boxers on, Dirty Minded Marley."_Ryder laughed over on the other side.

"Don't worry. I actually lost track of time so I'm just about to change clothes." She lied. "What should I wear? Pants? Shorts? Dress? What?"

_"Uh... you can wear anything. If your wear a dress or skirt though wear some leggings." _Ryder said. _"And it'll get cold tonight so dress good."_

"Okay." Marley said. "See you in a bit, just beep the horn." Marley said.

After she hung up Marley looked down at her outfit. She remembered when Ryder said to dress nice, not too fancy; almost casual. She ended up wearing some old-new dress she bought last week at the thrift store that had some sort of Paris thing going on that she liked. The only odd part that she didn't like was that her bra straps showed. The bra straps of her light pink bra. A little of cleavage peaking out, but not that much. Very modest and simple, wasn't too over-done, but also wasn't to granny either. A perfect medium. Then her white converse shoes. Her hair was brushed and had a few waves in it, but generally nicely done well.

"I hope he likes this outfit." She muttered, rubbing her arm up and down.

_A turkey in a dress? Makes perfect sense even though Thanksgiving isn't until November and it's already late June. Maybe if you guys didn't go swimming where he saw your flabby skin flopping around, he'd be here earlier._

* * *

An hour later after watching some TV, Marley heard a beep outside of her house. "Ryder's here, Mom! I'll be back by eleven thirty like I promised!" Marley called out as she ran out the door. She saw Ryder in his black, four door 1992 jeep grand cherokee. She ran over to the passenger side of the door and got in. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hey," He smiled at her. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, really." She said as she buckled up. "Where to now?"

"Dinner from now until seven, catch the movie at eight then spend the rest of the night where you like until you have to go home. What's the curfew, eleven?"

"Eleven-thirty. Mom said to call her by nine if I'm going to be home later than planned though." Marley explained with a smile.

"Great!" Ryder grinned.

Though they had been best friends for two years now and been dating for six months, this was their first official summer date. The other dates had been during the school year. Call it crazy for her, but Marley believed in soul mates and she believed she found hers.

* * *

At Breadstix Ryder and Marley got a booth table near the middle of the restaurant. It was a Friday and usually the only Glee kids, or students in general, that came here on Friday nights were Santana and Brittany as it was their date night. But neither of the two cared who they would see that night.

"You okay? You look kinda pale." Ryder pointed out as he reached over to feel her forehead. "You feel kinda hot too, are you getting sick?"

"No, I guess I'm just nervous about this date. We've been dating for so long and had school year dates, but this is a summer date and I want it to be perfect." She admitted.

"This doesn't have to be a perfect night. We can be wild and crazy." Ryder reassured her with a hopeful grin, placing his hand overs hers and caressing it. "Don't stress over this."

"Okay." Marley nodded. "Kind of a cliche order, but spaghetti's okay?"

"Probably not as good as Mama Rose's but sure!" Ryder grinned.

Marley wished she had ordered the salad instead. Only after their plates arrived and she saw all the noodles, sauce and two meatballs resting on the top. She saw Ryder was already into this third fork lift of the food. She picked up her fork and knife and began to cut it, thinking if she cut it more than she could get away with eating less of it.

_It doesn't matter how much you cut it. Your still going to have flabby skin._

"Shut up." Marley muttered, though it was a bit louder than usual and Ryder had heard what she said.

"Shut up to who?" He asked with one eyebrow lifted up confused.

"Oh...nothing, just this voice in my head." Marley shook off the vibe and smiled. "My Mom always told me to cut the food up so that your not spilling sauce onto your lap."

Ryder nodded and waited a few minutes before noticing _how_ small Marley was cutting her noodles. Teeny-tiny small pieces. Knowing exactly what was happening Ryder reached both hands over and stopped Marley from cutting her food further. "Marley stop...look at me."

She looked up.

"That voice," He began. "Is it... _that_ voice?" He questioned. His tone told her what he was thinking.

Lie? Or don't lie? She wanted to lie to him but she couldn't. Not to Ryder, to her love and her soul mate. Marley shifted her eyes down to the table and nodded her head as she bit her mouth. She couldn't look him straight in the eye and answer truthfully.

"Do you wanna leave?" Ryder whispered loudly so only she could hear it. "We can go catch an early showing...you can pick whatever you want for food and such or we can just not have food."

"No, no." Marley said quickly. "I'm fine, don't worry... it's just the first summer date and I'm worried and stressing and something that I think I need to control is taking over and—"

Ryder leaned over and pressed his lips against Marley's. After a long, ten second kiss, Ryder pulled out and whispered, "You're beautiful Marley. You don't need to change for me."

Marley blushed deep pink. "Thank you."

An hour later Ryder and Marley finished their meal and paid for it. As the two of them walked out holding hands Marley stopped and said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Ryder, worrying and thinking she was going to do what she did before, held her hand and gave it a squeeze. He had a specific look on his face.

"Ryder, not that. I have to change."

"Change? Change what?"

"My..." She muttered the second part. When he didn't understand she blushed deep red, looked bashfully as him and whispered closely to his ear, "I have my—"

"Oh—OH! Uh... okay," Ryder blushed but grinned. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you."

She lied. She purged in the toilet.

* * *

At the movies while Ryder purchased the tickets and Marley got the candy for them, she heard that voice again. "Just try before the movie...just once." Marley turned around and saw that Ryder was still standing in the line waiting to get their tickets. Their had to be ten or fifteen people in front of Ryder, so she knew it'd take a while before they met up at the ticket stand.

She ditched the concession stand line and ran to the closest bathroom. Luckily it was empty so Marley was alone while she did her business. Marley found the stall at the end the less scary and dirtiest and she walked inside of that one. Marley tied her hair back into a high bun, making sure no strand was released or out of place. Marley held up her middle and pointer finger and stuck them into the back of her throat.

She plunged them down and quickly felt some of her dinner come back up and fall into the toilet. She stopped to take a quick breathe, then plunged them back down her throat. A little bit more of her dinner came up and fell into the toilet. She did it a third them, then figured she's stop and take a small break. She did it a third time and felt like everything she had eaten that night was gone from her stomach. She flushed, waited for the water to clear up and proceeded to get ready for her fourth and final (hopefully her final, final) purge of the night. Once the water was cleared up she placed her fingers back into her mouth and shoved them down. She gagged, finding nothing coming up. She began crying as the pain hurt and the fact nothing was coming up worried her. She took her fingers out, than shoved them back again. Nothing. A third time and she felt someone coming back up. Just a teeny bit though. She took her fingers out and found herself looking at her fingers. They were red.

With blood.

"Blood?" She whispered to herself. She looked into the toilet and saw a tiny bit of blood in there. Not much, but just enough to make her realize she wasn't ridding food, but was somehow ridding blood. How it happened? Was that even possible? Marley scooted back from the toilet a teeny-bit to take it all in. Taking deep breathes and trying to hold back the tears, knowing she'd have to go back to the snack line soon.

"Marley?" A male voice echoed into the bathroom. "Marls? I know your in here, where are you?"

She held back her voice until she accidentally let out a small cry.

"Marley? Are you okay?" Ryder asked, walking in further and looking into each of the thirty-something stalls located inside.

"Cramps." She cried out her lie. "Bad..cramps." She hated lying, she didn't want to lie to him.

Ryder though didn't buy it. He kept checking each stall until he reached the last few and ducked down and found the last one having someone sitting on the ground in white shoes. Ryder stood up straight and walked over to the stall. He pushed it open, not having to use force, and found his girlfriend on the floor crying into her palms. He took a peak over into the toilet and saw redness. After a second he sat down next to Marley and cuddled her, thinking her PMS would end soon so she didn't cry. However when he saw her red fingers his mind went in the opposite direction.

"Marls don't lie to me. Did you...?" Ryder asked softly.

She crunched her face together, nodding into his chest and murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ryder. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's alright." Ryder said. "It'll be okay."

After about twenty minutes or so Marley settled down, tears subsided. Now just resting on his chest as he kept her warm in his embrace. "We okay now, Marley?" She nodded into the chest. "Okay... Marley, I thought this ended."

She sat up. "I just... I just wanna be beautiful and skinny and...and... I don't want you to think I'm not good enough for you because I'll end up like my Mom!" She sobbed.

"Marley," Ryder spoke softly, his thumb wiping tears away. "I have always loved you for you, not your body. And not that it'll happen because as your Mom says 'You have control' you can grow up and get to her size and I'd still love you as much as I do now and ever have. And you'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what at all."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Ryder said, then signed his promise with a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Just promise me this will stop, okay?"

"I promise." She grinned. "What movie are we seeing?"

"The only movie tickets left were for that zombie horror film." Ryder said. "I literally was just behind the guy when I noticed that you were gone too long from the snack line."

Marley cringed. She saw commercials for that movie and didn't want to see it. An idea popped in her head. "It's only eight and I'm not due until midnight, I'll call Mom and tell her...Ryder, you said your parents left for that three week business trip this morning, correct?"

* * *

"That...was...amazing!" Ryder panted through each breathe, using one hand to wipe back his sweaty and messy hair. Ryder took another deep breathe before looking down below him. Finding the beautiful brunette goddess below him, grinning as she too came back down from her orgasm. Ryder leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I...love...you...too Ry," Marley said through each of her breathes. "That was...amazing. I love you."

The rest of the night Marley and Ryder laid in his bed, cuddling and kissing and making-out. They did two more rounds before he had to drive her home. At her house he walked her to the front door.

"Perfect first date?" Ryder asked.

"More than perfect. I can't wait for our next one."

"Tomorrow night. My place?" He winked.

"Perfect." She smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Aww, so sweet!**


	5. Army AU

**Army AU. Hopefully this is good, just because I have another idea in mind for another thing and I didn't want to make them so similar.**

**P.s Ryder is about 4 years older than Marley in this universe.**

**~ Marley Dress: _The Gala for Me Dress _found on _ModCloth_'s website.**

* * *

_**Army AU.  
**_

Marley sat in her college class waiting for class to start. She had wished the class got cancelled, but instead it was to start in...fifteen minutes. She wanted to get out of the class and go back to her apartment to check her e-mails. Three years ago when she was a senior in high school one of her classes decided as a Christmas gift to write letters to the soldiers over at a close by military base. Due to an uneven balance between males and females, Marley ended up with a guy named Ryder Lynn. He mailed her back a thank you, and asked what her favorite movie was.

She didn't expect for him to write her back so quickly, or respond back to him just as quickly. She found herself smiling when she read his crappy handwriting and felt like she could hear his voice. She answered him back her answer and two weeks later she found a letter in her mailbox. She still remembered what the letter said too (even though she had a little box filled with every single letter he had wrote back to her).

Three years later they still wrote to one another. Either of them could of made a trip to visit the other, since it was a four hour drive, but between working and school classes for her and for Ryder it was training and helping the cadets and when not on base visiting his family out in California... it just never worked out.

Class began. Marley shook her thought off as her Brooklyn, New York native teacher walked in and began writing the notes on the blackboard.

An hour later Marley raced back to her apartment, finding her room empty since her roommate was out of town for the next three weeks to shoot a movie she was doing up in Canada. Marley opened her laptop and her email once it opened and found a new message.

_Hey Marley._

_I'm heading up to New York now. In the city that is, next Friday in the morning. I got a job up there to work in some military department to do...well from what I can describe to you so that you will understand what I'm doing: B-O-R-I-N-G. Probably one of the boring-est jobs in this area that I've heard of. But hey, still doing military work and living up in a new state._

_I was wondering, since you go to that performing arts school in the city, that maybe we could meet up somewhere? Maybe a good restaurant that you know of? I'll find my way to it, just tell me the name and what time to arrive._

_- Ryder_

_P.S I can't wait to finally see this beautiful face I'm always picturing in my head ;)_

Marley grinned as her heart raced a million beats. A date? No, he didn't say date, but maybe it could be a date. Maybe dress semi-formal so that if it was a date, she'd look good and if it wasn't a date she'd still look good. Marley thought of a great place to eat that had the best spaghetti in town (knowing it was Ryder's favorite).

_Hi Ryder._

_Sounds like fun, whatever this BORING job is! And I know this amazing __restaurant over at Hudson street, Piccolo Angelo. It's the best Italian food I've ever had since moving here. And I'm dressing semi-formal._

_See you soon!_

_-Marley_

Marley grinned as she spun around in her chair. A date with someone she seemed to like. She was so excited she nearly fell off of her seat. Marley got up from her seat and began to search up the restaurant so that she could reserve two seats for them. Her hand was shaking as she spoke on the phone to reserve the seats. A ping at her computer rang, meaning she got an e-mail. She looked over at it after hanging up the phone and read it. From Ryder.

_Dear Marley._

_Sounds great! Just tell me what time works best and I'll be there. This is going to be great, I can sense it already._

_- Ryder._

* * *

Marley waited at the table. She had gotten there about an hour early to get to their seats and was just waiting for Ryder to come along. Since neither of them knew what the other looked like, Ryder had said he'd be in the dark wash jeans with a white shirt and black vest. Marley called the waiter over and told her that she was using the restroom, so if her date came that he didn't think he was at the wrong location or something.

Inside the bathroom, finding herself alone, Marley stood a few feet back and glanced in the mirror. She was wearing an ivory color dress, dotted with bitty black hearts from the sweetheart neckline to the skirt. She had sewn in black straps as she liked wearing dresses with straps compared to those with no straps. Luckily her bra straps didn't show too much as her long, brown hair covered them. She looked down at her black strap heels and checked for any random skid marks. Nothing.

She looked up at her appearance once more, adjusting her hair and make-up again. She found eyes shifting over to the toilet and began to worry. She overcame her bulimia by her second half of senior year after battling it for three years. Ryder didn't know and she wouldn't tell him until she got to know him better. She probably wait a few months to tell him now that they were both in the same city.

Marley left the bathroom and returned to her table, finding a man at her table sitting down and looking over the menu. Marley froze in her spot and looked at him. Black vest, white shirt, blue jeans...it was Ryder. Ryder had mentioned he had brown hair but she never knew how...handsome and kinda hot he looked. Though she couldn't look directly into his eyes she could tell they were big and assumed they were wonderful to stare into. His mouth looked very kissable and became even more kissable when he looked up and began to smile. "Marley?" He asked out, looking directly at her.

She nodded.

Ryder grinned. Although he knew she was twenty years old she looked much younger in person than what he thought the lovely twenty year old looked like. Her medium, chocolate brown hair cascaded down under her chest and at mid-back he assumed. Her dress was beautiful and showed off her beautiful shoulders. She had these large, baby blue eyes that he could gaze into all day and never take his eyes off. Not even her big, beautiful smile with perfect white teeth could distract him from those eyes.

She slowly walked over and began to pull her seat out when Ryder sat up quickly and walked over to her side, pulling the chair out for her. "Um,here." Ryder said a bit shaky.

"Thank you." Marley said as she sat down and scooted in. Once settled Ryder went back to his seat and scooted himself in. "So, um, we finally meet in person." He said.

"Yes, we do." Marley smiled, but felt her bones shaking. "So, um, do you know what you want?" She asked holding the menu up.

They both ended up ordering a pasta dish and while Ryder ordered a bottle of beet, Marley chose to have a ginger ale instead. "Your not pregnant, are you?"

"No, I just don't drink wine or any sorts." She said. "So what exactly are you doing at work now? Now that your not training or training others?"

"Oh just working as, like, a information person." Ryder said. "From one base to another, it's kind of boring but at least I'll be able to live here and not move around like the rest of them."

"That's good." Marley said. "But do you still workout?"

"Yep, every morning at least." Ryder smiled. "So...um, what are you studying?"

"Musical theater." Marley smiled.

* * *

For the next two hours or so Marley and Ryder talked about what they were doing now, and talked about some past stories that they never got to get around to sharing via emails. Throughout the entire meal they kept laughing at the others stories.

"So I got out of the cab down a few blocks and I saw this ice cream place nearby, wanna grab something and I'll walk you home?"

"Sure." Marley smiled.

Once the two of them finished they got their ice cream cones and taking the long route home Marley showed Ryder some of her favorite spots. He seemed to enjoy all her spots, pointing out that he might of just made a few of his own favorite spots.

Back at Marley's apartment, where Ryder walked to her to her front door, Marley turned around and faced Ryder. "I had a good time tonight." She smiled.

"Me too." Ryder said. "How about next Friday?"

"Sure." Marley smiled. Then something overcame her, some new and exciting feeling. Marley leaned in and kissed Ryder's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night." Ryder smiled.

* * *

_**2 Months Later...**_

Marley laid on her bed facing her window, the bed sheets covering up her bare torso, as the warm body behind her back continue to sleep. She smiled then soon felt a certain, very well muscular arm wrap around her waist and pull her in. Bringing the arms owners lips to Marley's cheek and pecking it. "I can get use to the city and us."

"Me too." Marley giggled. "And to think, all because of a letter to an army base near Lima."

"Destiny has its ways." Ryder laughed, kissing her again.


	6. Meet The Family

**So I've literally had so many different ideas for this day, that I decided to just blow them in all together. Hopefully it's funny enough for you all.**

**Rayn - Rain. The rest is simple.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGES ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to update this the other day, I was just so tired from all day that was too lazy to write.**

* * *

_**Meet The Family  
**_

_**(Meet The Lynn's)**_

Ryder tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his car as he waited to Marley to come out. Marley was coming to meet this family for the first time. She hadn't met his family since they've been friends sophomore year. Now being their junior year Marley wanted to meet this amazing family Ryder was raised by.

He banged his head against the wall of his room that day, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't afford to pay some people to be his parents, older brother and older sister, his uncle, his aunt and his grandparents.. He'd give his left arm to have a different family for the night.

He asked his family to be, well, as normal as possible. His parents promised (but could they, really?) his brother would be out for the night (which he wasn't allowed to do), his sister was going out with her boyfriend (bad idea) his Uncle wouldn't be home either (even worse than his sisters going out). His aunt would be in her room all night doing things alone (like usual). His grandma...he hoped she nap and his grandfather...Ryder felt terrible thinking this, but his grandpa should be locked in the basement.

Marley raced out of her house after kissing her Mom goodbye, then settled into the passenger side. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready, do you think they'll like me?"

"Oh trust me, they will." Ryder said.

"They're not like, crazy parents, are they? Who want the best for their son, are they?" She asked with worry.

"They do, but not in that way." Ryder told her, beginning to drive. "They'll love you, I promise."

* * *

Over at the Lynn residence Ryder had pulled into his parking spot as Marley looked out. She imaged his house as a beautiful, almost mansion size home. But his home was large, a bit larger than most homes, but not a mansion. "A Lynn mansion?"

"Sure...I guess?" Ryder questioned himself more than Marley. He saw his Mom from the front window walking by and saw nothing different. "Marls, wait here please?"

Ryder ran inside of the house. "Mom!? MOM!" Ryder yelled.

"Ryder, keep quiet!" His mother yelled. "You'll wake the bad spirits! We need them to stay out, they can mess up our souls and steal them if we keep them awake."

"Mom, why are you still dressed like that?" Ryder asked. "Why are you still dressed like...like...a freaking fortune teller?"

Mrs. Lynn looked down at herself, a floor length coral pink skirt with a white ruffle off shoulder shirt and her bare feet on the floor. "Ryder, whatever do you mean? I'm dressed as I'm always dressed...just a different headpiece if that's what you mean."

"Mom...where's Dad?" Ryder gulped.

"Upstairs in our room," Mrs. Lynn said. "Tell him dinner is almost ready for the three of us."

"Mom it's four! I invited Marley over!" Ryder yelled. "Oh God!" He ran up the stairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, just as Marley was about to go to the door herself, Ryder opened the door and smiled. "Come on in, Marley. Mom and Dad can't wait to meet you."

Marley entered inside the home and saw the house filled with stars and moons, made my hand paint. "Is your Mom an artist?"

"Uh, kinda of.." Ryder said.

"Where's your family?"

"Moms in the kitchen and Dad should be joining us soon. The rest...out." He hoped, but hoped they didn't come back soon. "Come on into the living room."

Ryder held her hand, bringing her into the room, and showed her the couch. A brown couch with bleach stains on the bum seats. Ryder sat next to her and brought his arm around her. Marley leaned in and pressed lips with Ryder. Ryder obligated the kiss and returned it, leaning in deeper to keep the kissing on a good pace. Marley brought her arms around Ryder and brought him into the kiss deeper. Ryder placed one hand on her kneecap...

Ryder felt someone hit the back of his head. He sharply turned around and saw his Aunt Donna standing there. A bible in her hand and some sort of wand in her other hand. "DEVIL CHILD! DEVIL CHILD! SHE WILL MAKE YOU SIN! FOR SHE HAS SINNED!"

"I haven't sinned." Marley said confused.

"Aunt Donna!" Ryder stood up. "We were just kissing...why aren't you in your room!?"

"Ryder, repeat after me! Deuteronomy 23:2!"

"Aw, Aunt Donna, no! That's not true!" Ryder whined. "That's not true at all."

"Ryder, I've read the bible once...why is she?" Marley asked, but was splashed with water again. "Ow!"

"Zechariah 9:6! Zechariah 9:6! Zechariah 9:6!" Donna yelled. "Ryder!"

"Aunt Donna, get out of here or... I'll go join a Satan worshiping church!"

"Devil child!" Donna yelled, throwing holy water on Ryder. "Born outside wedlock, babies born to Hell. All babies you born, even in marriage, go to Hell because of bastard."

Donna left the room, muttering some words along the way. Ryder sighed as he turned back to Marley who stood there biting her mouth.

"Maybe I should—"

"No!" Ryder said. "No, Aunt Donna...she's a priest so she's just...crazy. Joe has even called her crazy and, well, Joe is probably the most crazy religious people we know in Glee club."

"Okay..." Marley said.

* * *

A while later around dinner time (which Donna opted out of) Marley sat next to Ryder while Mrs. Lynn put the food in front of Marley. "Thank you, Mrs. Lynn."

"Oh please, call me Venus. It's my spiritual name." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Mom, come on." Ryder said. "You promised."

"Ryder, you said it was next Friday. Not this coming."

"I said that last week."

"Oh...maybe the spirits messed me up." Mrs. Lynn said. "Now Ryder i want you to get Phoenyx and Rayn go call them."

"Mom they said they were..." Ryder was interrupted by a male voice yelling. "MOM! Mom! MOM!"

"Down Here!" Mrs Lynn called out. "Ryder has a friend over,"

"MOM! WHERES MY DINNER?"

"Phoenix you come down here right now!"

A came from upstairs ans three seconds later Ryder's brother. Phoenyx, was in the room. "Mom im busy now im going to a party...ill see you later."

Good departure, Ryder thought but he spoke too soon Phoenyx came Marley and patted her head before leaving. _Frigging Phoenyx._

"Well that leaves us, Rayn, Daddy, Grandpa and Grandma." Mrs Lynn said. "Ryder go upstairs and get Daddy."

Ryder quickly went upstairs to his parents room, yelled at his dad, then returned back down. Inside the dining room Ryder saw his older sister, Rayn, holding her one year old son, Elliot, while yelling at her boyfriend. Marley was stuck between the two of them, shying away as possible.

"Listen ya skank! I saw you flirting with that guy! Stop being a Skank!" The boyfriend yelled.

"I'd stop flirting with men if a certain SOMEONE showed me some attention!" Rayn yelled, putting a cigarette in her mouth "Stop being such a gigolo!"

"Thats money i earn, Stupid Whore, and i showed you attention once!"

"THE NIGHT YOU KNOCKED ME UP WITH ELLIOT DOSENT' COUNT, GIGOLO!" Rayn yelled. "RYDER, TELL JOHNNY HERE HE'S A MAN WHORE!"

"TELL YA SISTER TO STOP BEING A SKANK!" Johnny yelled back.

"Rayn, Johnny, I have company over and your scaring her." Ryder said, getting closer to comfrot Marley. "Take it somewhere else, please?"

"I'm heading out of town anyways. Stay here with these idiots, asshole!" Rayn yelled, blowing out another smoke of her cigarette. "Ma! I'm heading out!"

"HEY! SKANKY SLUT! GET BACK HERE! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Johnny yelled, running after Rayn.

"Are...are they always like this?" Marley asked. "Your sister and her boyfriend?"

"Only when they're not drunk," Ryder sighed. "When they're drunk, unless Elliot is in their hands or in the room, then there's a real bloody war between the two. As far as I know the only time they've liked one another was when Elliot was concieved and she admitted it took them three minutes to make Elliot."

Marley laughed. "Oh, three? Mom said it was hours for me, she liked the attention."

"Fucking great." Ryder muttered annoyed. "Let's hope the rest of it goes good."

* * *

Ten minutes later Ryder's Grandma came into the room. She sat next to Ryder, patted his head and smiled. Marley noticed the older woman's necklace and loved the diamond in the center. She asked Ryder what her name was and Ryder answered it was Edna.

"Edna, I love your necklace." Marley smiled.

"WHAT!?" Edna yelled.

"Your necklace, I like your necklace!" Marley said a bit louder.

"OH YES, I DID JUST FART GAS!" Edna yelled again.

"No! Your necklace!"

"MY GUEST LIST?"

"NECKLACE!" Ryder yelled to the old woman next to him. "MARLEY LIKES YOUR NECKLACE!"

"WHICH LIST!?"

"NECKLACE! SHE LIKES YOUR NECKLACE!"

"SHE WANTS MY BEST WISH?" Edna yelled. "I WISHED MY RICHARD HAD A BUM LIKE THAT GOSLING GUY!"

Marley began laughing, covering her mouth to keep it to herself. Ryder sighed as he rubbed his temple. "OK, Grandma."

"WHAT!?" Edna yelled. She then notice Marley. "WHOS THAT!?"

"Marley." Ryder said.

"RILEY?"

"MARLEY!"

"RILEY?"

"MARLEY!"

"OH, MELISSA!" Edna grinned. "HI MELISSA, SO NICE TO MEET YOU! HAVE YOU MET MY GRANDSON, RYDER?"

Before Ryder could even correct her, he felt Marley put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw her smile. "It's okay," She whispered. She turned to Edna and said, "Yes. Ryder and I are dating?"

"RYDER IS A MONKEY!?" Edna asked.

"No, Melissa and I are dating!" Ryder yelled.

"MELISSA AND I ARE NAKED!?" Edna yelled.

Ryder bagned his head against the table. _Two more two more hours before Marley leaves..._

* * *

Another ten minutes passed. Mrs. Lynn went to go find her husband while Edna played with her food. Ryder and Marley held and were cuddling close, kissing cheeks every so often, and being happy. Suddenly a horn blew and made Ryder and Marley jump.

"What was that?" Marley asked.

"Oh no... Grandpa!" Ryder exclaimed. "I thought Mom put him in the basement."

"WHAT!?" Marley questioned. "Why would she do that?"

Again, a horn blew and in came an older man, around Edna's age, wearing an American World War I uniform. Helmet included. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! GET TO THE BOMB STATION! GET TO THE BOMB SHELTER!"

"GET TO A HOMELESS SHELTER!?" Edna yelled.

"THE GERMANS ARE COMING! THE GERMANS ARE COMING! HIDE THE WOMEN, HIDE THE CHILDREN!" Grandpa yelled, blowing the horn again. "RYDER! CALL ON COLONEL VON STAUFFENBERG TO CONFIRM WHERE HITLER, ADOLF IS HIDING! CALL ON HIM, NOW!"

Ryder sighed as he stood up and walked over to his grandfather. He stood straight as a pencil and gave a salute him. "Lynn, Ryder, reporting to duty sir!"

"AT EASE! DID YOU CALL ON COLONEL VON STAUFFENBERG!?"

"Sir, Captain Von Stauffenberg...uh...reported location of Hitler, Adolf. Hitler, Adolf found dead next to Hitler-Braun, Eva. This morning as of eight am. Cause of death; poison gas."

"STAUGGENBERG REPORTED THE TRUTH?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes Sir!" Ryder said.

"GOOD! NOW THAT BASTARD IS DEAD, ONTO THE NEXT!" Grandpa yelled. "WHERE ARE MY PANTS, EDNA?"

"YOU WANNA DANCE?" Edna asked. "LETS BOOGIE!"

"NO MY PANTS! WHERE ARE MY PANTS?"

"LETS DANCE SWING!" Edna said, shaking her body side to side. "LETS DANCE!"

* * *

Just as Grandpa was running out of the room, Edna not to far behind him, Mrs. Lynn came into the room. "Daddy said he'd be down in a little while."

"Did he—"Ryder began to ask before being interrupted.

"Shhs, did you hear that?" Mrs. Lynn asked, her eyes growing wide. "It's the spirits! They're awake!" She grinned. "Dance with me."

Before Ryder could decline, Mrs. Lynn took his hands and began to spin him around the room with her. She then grabbed Marley, making it a three person circle. She was laughing and being joyful, talking aloud for the spirits and gods and goddesses to hear her. Marley giggled and Ryder got a stomach ache.

After a few minutes they stopped. Mrs. Lynn thanked the kids and left the room.

"That was fun."

"Oh sure, totally."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Ryder ran to the door and answered it. Uncle Danny was at the door and ran inside.

"Ry you gotta hide me here for a while."

"Uncle Danny? What did you do now?"

"Uh...might of had sex with a seventeen year old. Hey she lied about her age!"

"Uncle Danny!" Ryder called out.

"Oh and might of robbed a bank." Danny said. "And, uh, maybe hit someone's car and drive away."

"Uncle Danny!"

Danny didn't listen as he ran down the stairs and into the basement. "Thanks Ry!"

"Oh God...Oh God!" Ryder yelled. "Can this get worse?"

Another knock on the door. He answered it and saw a cop, holding the back of his brother's shirt. "This your brother, kid?" The cop asked.

"Hey Ryder, it's me!" Phoenyx said, his red eye filled with so much maryjauna and possibly meth. "It's Dads friend, Mike!"

"Ryder if I catch this guy again being drunk and flirting with woman I have to arrest him, got it?"

"I'll tell my parents." Ryder said, pulling Phoenyx in. "Thanks Mike."

Ryder slammed the door and pushed Pheonyx to the ground, ignoring his brother constant laughing. He came back into the kitchen and sat next to Marley.

"Is everything okay?"

"It will be now, hey wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure. But what about your Dad?"

"Meet him another time." Ryder said standing up. "Come on, lemma just get my sweaters upstairs."

* * *

Ryder ran upstairs and grabbed his blue sweater for himself and his red one for Marley. The same one she usually always wore when he was wearing it after she'd steal it. Ryder smiled, just thinking of her in this jacket when...

"OH MY GOD! AAAAHHHHH!" Marley's voice carried. Ryder looked out the window and saw Marley running down the street. Still screaming.

Ryder ran downstairs, finding out why. "OH MY GOD! DAD!"

"Hey, where's your girl going?"

"DAD YOU FUCKING NUDIST! I ASKED YOU TO PUT CLOTHES ON FOR TODAY! I DIDN'T FUCKING TELL MARLEY THAT YOU WALK AROUND THE HOUSE WITH NO CLOTHES ON! ON MY FUCKING GOD!"

"HEY! NO USING THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN!" Donna yelled from upstairs.

"SHUT UP AUNT DONNA!"

"Ryder, please, you'll wake the spirits."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Ryder yelled running to the door. "BY THE WAY, PHOENYX IS DRUNK AND HIT ON WOMAN AND UNCLE DANNY IS IN THE BASEMENT HIDING FROM THE POLICE!"

* * *

Ryder ran down a few streets to where the ice cream place was. He walked in and spotted Marley at the front counter Ryder walked over quickly. "Marley?"

"Oh... Oh god, Ryder...I'm sorry I left so quickly—"

"Its okay." Ryder said.

"I just turned around when he came and...he was...wearing..."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry." Ryder said. "I probably should of warned you. I... I told my family last week to calm down and tone it down."

"Why?" She asked.

"Did you notice?" Ryder laughed. "Moms like, a spirit-talking-hippie-nature loving fortune teller! My sister and her boyfriend are sluts and scream and argue about everything. Grandma thinks crazy! Grandpa thinks we're in World War II still! My brother drinks and hits on woman all the time! My aunt is a crazy religious lady and my stupid Dad is a nudist!"

"Ryder," marley smiled. "I love you. And your family. And if that means having a crazy family, then I love them and will learn to love them...the only hard thing will be the—"

"Nudity of Dad?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No Worries. We'll make a deal breaker for when you come over." Ryder said. he leaned in and kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So where you go, Meet the Lynns! So fun to write this.**

**Notice: Someone went onto Jennoist-OTP's tumblr page and said that they love my ryley stories and are enjoying this ryley week. To that Anon, I LOVE YOU! You made my day! :D**

**Second: This is the end of THIS story. I have an idea for Day 7, but instead of making that a one-chapter story I was going to write that as a future story. It'll be just as awesome as all my other ryley fics.**

**So enjoy.**


End file.
